parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 25: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's twenty fifth Thomas and Friends remake, told by George Carlin for the US. Cast Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Thomas *James *Percy *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Duck *Tired Percy (Hard At Work Percy) Special Guests *Bluebell *Lord of the Isles Scenes (Between Episodes) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin-US) *No Joke for James (George Carlin-US) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin-US) Transcript Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Sodor. (Bluebell and Lord of the Isles puff along, hauling five red and yellow coaches) James was feeling very pleased with himself. His red paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. (James speeds along the line) He reached the junction just as Percy puffed in with some freight cars. James was surprised to see him. (Percy pulls in, hauling four freight cars and a caboose at a junction where James has arrived) *James: What are you doing here, Percy? You should be at the station by now. *Percy: I know. *Narrator: Sighed Percy. *Percy: These cars had been troublesome all morning. *James: That's no excuse, Percy. Nothing should stop us. Sir Topham Hatt relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. (puffs away) *Narrator: And James puffed importantly away. *Percy: Bossy buffers. (puffs away) *Narrator: Muttered Percy. James arrived at the harbour. It was market day. (James shunts seven freight cars and a caboose) The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from far away lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. James watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. (as James's freight cars are loaded with strawberries, oranges, melons, and bananas, he puffs away, taking the freight cars and caboose with him) Then, he set off for the station on the main line. On the way, he met Thomas. (James stops and meets Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel) *James: Really reliable, that's me! *Narrator: Panted James. *James: Pity the same can't be sent for Percy. Goodbye! (puffs away) *Annie and Clarabel: What was all that about? *Narrator: Gasped Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: That was trouble. Trouble for James, just wait and see. *Narrator: Percy was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. (Percy shunts three freight cars into a siding and stands by to watch as Duck speeds by, pulling a red and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach) *Percy's Driver: What's happened? *Narrator: Asked Percy's Driver. *Stationmaster: James' brakes have jammed we need Percy's help right away. *Narrator: Percy quickly set off to the rescue. James was stuck on the line and looking glum. Percy couldn't help laughing. (Percy puffs away and meets up with James) *Percy: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, James, a sticky situation? *James: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. *Percy: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, James. Nothing should stop us engines. *Percy's Driver: That's enough, Percy. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Percy's Driver: Can you push these cars? *Percy: Of course I can. There's no time to lose. James has done too much of that already. *Narrator: James angrily hissed steam as Percy was coupled to the cars. *Percy: Off we go! (puffs away, pushing the caboose and freight cars) *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. *Percy's Driver: Be careful, Percy. *Narrator: Called his driver. But Percy was in a hurry. He didn't see that the switch had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. *Percy's Driver: Look out, Percy! *Narrator: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. *(a tired Percy crashes into the cars) *George Carlin: The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Percy. *(The squash fruit covers a tired Percy completely) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Narrator: Percy, you are not to blame for the switch failure. But I do not run a jam factory. *Percy: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. *Narrator: And Percy squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. James and Percy felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Thomas spoke. (James and a tired Percy are depressed) *Thomas: You know... *Narrator: He said to no engine in particular. *Thomas: There's more than one way to get jammed. We all learned that today. *Narrator: Still there were silence. *Thomas: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. *Voice: So. *Narrator: Said a voice. *Thomas: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... *Narrator: Then came a chorus. *Engines: We're really useful engines after all! Scenes (Between Episodes) *James speeds along the line. *James's wheels are shown. *James speeds along, pulling a red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach past a tired Percy. *James's whistle is shown. *James speeds past a tired Percy again. *James speeds along the line, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *James speeds along the line, pulling a red and yellow Express coach at the front, a red and white Knapford coach in the first middle, Old Slow Coach in the second middle, Spencer's red Express coach in the third middle, and a red mail car at the end of the train. *James speeds under a bridge. *James speeds through a forest. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Get Your Ticket For The Next Story Adventure!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon